Eyes On Fire
by FlamingInk987
Summary: Cursing when she realised that she was biting her fingers, and had been for the last several minutes whilst she'd been staring longingly at the screen of the mobile phone, she pressed the dial button and pulled the covers tighter around herself, finally coming to terms with the fact that for the past ten minutes she'd been fighting a losing battle.


**Eyes on Fire**

Her fingertips delicately danced over the keys of her cellphone, the light from the screen illuminating her sharp features and the pillow surrounding her head. She bit her lip guiltily and let out a quiet, almost inaudible, sigh. Cursing when she realised that she was biting her fingers, and had been for the last several minutes whilst she'd been staring longingly at the screen of the mobile phone, she pressed the dial button and pulled the covers tighter around herself, finally coming to terms with the fact that for the past ten minutes she'd been fighting a losing battle.

Really she should have known that she'd been fighting a losing battle from the moment that all too familiar warm feeling began to spread low in her stomach - but the older woman was adamant and all too stubborn to give in to herself and her desire that easily.

"Em?" Came a groggy response from the other end of the phone.

"Jennifer," Emily replied smoothly. "I didn't think you'd wake up if I just simply texted you," she explained, avoiding that actual reason for the phone call at 4am in the morning.

A sound similar to that of shuffling came from the other end of the line. "Right. Probably not," JJ agreed sleepily, stifling a yawn. Just as JJ opened her mouth to enquire what had possessed the brunette to call at 4 am, she was cut off by the older agent's voice.

"I want you to lay on your back, Jennifer."

JJ's breath caught in the back of her throat and she shivered. With a soft moan, and only a momentary show of hesitation, she did as Emily had told her and rolled onto her back, her breathing already picking up speed. This wasn't the first phone call she'd received from Emily of this nature and despite this, the arousal that immediately took over the younger woman did not seem any less all encompassing. In fact, each time Emily called JJ with this particular agenda on her mind, the anticipation of what Emily was going to say, of what Emily was going to make her do, only seemed to make her more and more wet. So much so that with those simple nine words that Emily had spoken, all moisture had already gathered between JJ's legs. And JJ could _feel _it.

"Okay," JJ replied as evenly as she could, her hand sliding underneath the covers and dipping beneath the waist of her panties.

"Nu uh," came from the other end of the line. "Did I tell you to touch yourself, Jennifer?"

JJ bit her lip and the grip she had on her phone tightened. "No..." It still amazed JJ that even before she did something, Emily knew what she was going to do.

"Then I suggest you take your hand out of your panties," Emily told JJ. "And take them off."

"Fuck," JJ shivered violently.

Reluctantly, but with anticipation building of what was to come, JJ pulled her hand out of her panties, instead hooking her thumb into the side of them and tugging them down her legs. She tossed them carelessly to the side, not much caring about where they landed. She then reached for the hem of the baggy t-shirt that she'd also chosen to wear to bed, simply for the fact that it was Emily's and was covered in the older woman's scent, before throwing the shirt in the same direction as her panties. She eagerly settled back onto the bed and reached for her phone, bringing it back to her ear.

"Okay," JJ's voice was already shaking. "I'm naked."

"Of course you are..." Emily teased. "I did only tell you to take off your panties."

JJ pressed her thighs together and whimpered. "Emily, please," JJ begged.

Emily moaned on the other end of the line. JJ begging always caused an almost painful twitch low in her stomach, and she knew that the younger woman knew this. And though she'd love to tease and hear JJ whimper and beg over the phone, the brunette did realise that she had woken JJ up at a rather inconvenient time.

"Bring your hand up to your breasts," Emily told JJ. "Play with your nipples, Jennifer." JJ moaned and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Roll them between your fingers, pinch them, tease them," Emily continued in a smooth voice. "Be rough with them. I want your nipples hard for me, Jennifer."

JJ groaned and tugged on her nipple with her fingers, before moving over to her other breast and repeating. She let Emily's words send her into a sort of trance, let them take control of her, almost like it was Emily's hand kneading her breasts and rolling her nipples, like it was Emily's fingers making them stand so erect, like it was Emily right there making her wet.

"Are they hard for me, Jennifer?" Emily enquired seductively. "Are you wet?" JJ could see Emily's eyes, near black with arousal, like they always seemed to turn when the older woman asked that question, and she shivered.

"Yes," JJ replied quickly, desperate for Emily to give her permission to touch herself. "They are, I am..."

Emily hummed contently and slipped her own hand into her panties on the other end of the line.

"Open your legs," Emily commanded. "Open them now and open them wide."

"Fuck, Emily," JJ moaned as she bent her knees and opened her legs as wide as she was able to.

"Touch yourself," Emily told the younger woman. "Stroke your clit for me, Jennifer..." She heard a shaky moan over the phone and knew that JJ had done as she'd said. "Good girl," Emily breathed.

Emily closed her eyes and focused on her fingers against her clit; circling, stroking. She knew exactly how JJ would touch her if the younger woman was with her right now. In fact the mere thought of imaging JJ's fingers flicking over her clit, imaging the blonde's tongue dancing over her hardened bud, was enough to bring her close to the edge. She moaned JJ's name and dipped her fingers lower, gathering wetness to bring back up to her swollen clit, where she once again began to circle and stroke. All the while still whispering words into phone to JJ, telling the younger woman to stroke her own clit; up and down. To circle; faster and faster.

Emily knew it wouldn't take long for JJ to find release. She knew it wouldn't take long for herself to find release.

"Oh God..." JJ whimpered, tremors already beginning to run through her muscles. "Em... Fuck... So close..."

Emily clenched and moaned loudly. "I'm close... I'm close too, Jennifer," the brunette breathed down the phone. "Keep touching yourself... Keep stroking your clit."

JJ whimpered again.

"Faster, Jennifer," Emily moaned. The brunette whimpered herself as her body began to shake, as the burning deep in her stomach began to spread. "Harder... Let go with me..."

JJ moaned loudly and then called out Emily's name, her hips bucking from the bed. She momentarily forgot that she was holding her phone in her hand and let go to grip the sheets, knocking the phone onto the floor as she buried her face into the pillow. Emily followed JJ over the edge not seconds later, cursing and whispering JJ's name, her voice straining to keep quiet.

JJ didn't know how long it was before she realised that she no longer had the phone in her hand. She cursed and her eyes quickly scanned the bed. It wasn't there. She peered over the side of the bed - the only other place she could possibly think it to be and let out a sigh of relief when her eyes located the phone. JJ quickly reached down to grab it and she fumbled a little before bringing it to her ear.

"Emily?" JJ questioned breathlessly.

A hum came from the other end of the phone. "Right here, my love," Emily replied. "I was starting to think you'd passed out on me," she teased playfully.

JJ chuckled and lay back down on the bed. "Shut up."

Emily grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too," JJ nuzzled her nose into the pillow under her head. "Emily?" JJ repeated.

"Mmhmm?"

"You do know that we're on a case, right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm in the hotel room next to you," JJ pointed out. "You could have called and just told me to come round to your room... I am literally in the room next to yours..."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds; a long pause. "Dammit."

JJ chuckled again. "Well I do not regret the phone call," the blonde admitted reassuringly. "However I am now going to make my way to your hotel room. So make sure the door is unlocked."

Emily smiled and chuckled lightly. "Of course, Miss. Jareau."


End file.
